Dreams of Brooke Davis
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: ."You can't stand to look in the mirror. You can't close your eyes. All you see is her. Brooke Davis. All around." ONESHOT Lucas's point of view.


**Alright well this is kinda bad/depressing/pointless but I was bored and didn't have time to start a new chap on one of my stories so thought I might write a one shot.**

**Set in the ep where Julian asked Brooke to go to LA. Except there is no Sam.**

**Everything else you would need to know is generally in there.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Dreams of Brooke Davis**

**Do not stand at my grave and weep. I am not there. I do not sleep.**

**Do not stand at my grave and cry. I am not there. I did not die.**

_And it's all too much_

_too much to bare_

_because she's gone_

_and you can't stand it_

_your weak_

_she was strong_

_and now she's gone_

_forever_

_you can't stand to look in the mirror_

_you can't close your eyes_

_all you see is her_

_Brooke Davis_

_all around_

_and it sickens you_

_because she's gone_

_gone_

_forever, how are you supposed to deal with that_

_vodka_

_whiskey_

_bourbon_

_your old friends_

_her old friends_

_your name is Lucas Scott_

_and it took you six years to realise you can't live without her_

_your stupid_

_your an idiot really_

_her smile_

_her laugh_

_her eyes_

_her heart_

_all of it_

_you loved her _

_you let her walk away_

_and she's gone_

_forever_

_and it's disgusting because its your fault_

_she told you she was still in love with you_

_she told you she wanted you to tell her to stay_

_she told you to stop her from going with _him

_and you didn't_

_you let her walk out that door_

_tears falling down her perfect face_

_you let her get in her car_

_you let her leave_

_your house_

_this earth_

_and it took you too long_

_too long to chase after her_

_and it was too late_

_her car was in ruins_

_she was gone_

_and its your fault_

_because you took too long to fight_

_you always took too long to fight for her_

_she came to your house_

"Hey Pretty Girl, what are you doing here?"

"Lucas, I need to tell you something"

"What's up?"

"I love you Lucas Scott, I'm in love with you"

_and you freeze because its crazy_

_it can't be true_

_Brooke Davis doesn't say things like that_

_Brooke Davis doesn't make irrational declarations of love_

_not when she's supposed to be leaving for LA with her boyfriend in less than two hours_

_not when you haven't spoken in almost a month_

_not when you just found out her best friend is pregnant with your child_

"Lucas?"

_she waits for your answer_

"Lucas, I want you to tell me not to go with Julian"

_but your still frozen in shock_

_tears spill from her face_

"Lucas tell me not to leave"

"I love you too"

_that's the one thing you do tell her because despite everything_

_all the drama_

_all the pain_

_all the heartache  
_

_its true_

_you love her_

_so much_

_too much_

"Then tell me not to go, make me stay"

"I can't"

_you have no idea what your saying but you can't make her stay_

_if she found out_

_Peyton, the baby_

_it would kill her_

_you and Peyton haven't been together in almost three months_

_but a baby will kill Brooke and you know it_

_so you can't make her stay_

_you can't_

_even if it's the only thing you ever really wanted_

_more tears spill from her eyes_

_without another word she leaves_

_and for a moment your body contemplates_

_but you know what your going to do_

_in the end your going to go after her_

_you can't not_

_you spring from your chair_

_she can't have gone far_

_your on the street_

_there's a sickening crashing sound_

_and your heart is on fire_

_you can barely breath_

_you turn and see the smash_

_your running but you can't feel your legs_

_she's out of the car_

_on the street_

_and your whole body is numb_

_you know she's dead_

_and a part of you dies with her_

_all of you dies with her_

_you hold her_

_grasp to her_

_pray that if there is a god he will bring her back_

_take you instead_

_but it doesn't work that way_

_and your in the hospital_

_you don't know why_

_Haley's there_

_Nathan_

_Julian, he looks broken_

_Milly_

_Mouth_

_Skillz_

_Chase_

_Peyton_

_you can't even look at her_

_it's not her fault_

_you know that_

_it's all your fault_

_yet you can't look at Peyton_

_and your at the funeral_

_you watch as your Pretty Girl is taken away from you one last time_

_you break all over again_

_it must be some sick joke_

_this girl in the ground is the first girl you ever gave your heart to_

_the last girl you ever gave your heart to_

_she held you through your darkest times_

_cried with you when everything went wrong_

_she was by your side when your dreams came true_

_and you need her now_

_to cry with_

_you need her to hold you_

_tell you everything is ok_

_how is it fair that she would have been the one person to make it better_

_yet the one person who can't_

_and you don't need six stages of grief_

_because you know she's gone_

_and you know she's not coming back_

_yet acceptance will never come_

_not to you_

_Haley tells you to be strong_

_Nathan tells you he knows how you feel_

_Peyton can't stop the tears_

_Mouth won't stop starring at one place_

_Skillz holds Jamie as the little boy says goodbye to his only godmother_

_Chase looks broken_

_Julian looks broken_

_there are ghosts in their eyes_

_and soon everyone is gone_

_but four of us are still there_

_Haley_

_Nathan_

_Peyton_

_you_

_the Tree Hill crew_

_its fitting that we should be the last to say goodbye_

_the five of us against the world_

_that's how it was supposed to be_

_all the drama_

_all the pain_

_you never let it rip you apart_

_but Brooke Davis is gone_

_and you doubt that you will survive it_

_people try to tell you it will get better_

_but all of a sudden imaging a future without her is impossible_

_and you can't help but think about the night she broke into your car_

_the night on the beach_

_the night of the letters_

_the night in the rain_

_Naley's wedding_

_Angie_

_everything_

_every moment with her_

_she told you she loved you_

_and all you could do was say it back_

_now every night you have a dream_

_she's there with you_

_and she tells you to tell her not to go_

_and every time you stop her leaving_

_and every time she stays_

_it may just be a dream _

_but it's your dream_

_and its all you have left_

_dreams of Brooke Davis_

_and its funny_

_in a twisted way_

_for years all you had was dreams of Brooke Davis_

_and now all you could ever have are dreams_

_and everytime_

_you make her stay.  
_

**_FIN_**


End file.
